The present invention relates to powered attaching devices for soft goods, and more particularly means for adapting powered attaching devices to thick, bulky goods.
The attaching apparatus of the present invention accommodates assemblies of attachment members of the well-known type illustrated at 11 in FIG. 1, including a thin flexible filament 12 and two ends 13. These individual attachment members are coupled by neck portions 14 to a bar or rod 15, forming an assembly 10. These attachments may be used for numerous purposes compatible with the insertion of a needle into articles, using attaching devices of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,666 and 3,470,834. The attaching process involves the severing of an individual fastener 11 at the neck portion 14, and the insertion of one end 13a and the filament 12 through two items to be coupled. Insertion is accomplished by means of a hollow needle through which the attachment member is forced.
FIG. 2 shows a hollow needle 16 which is elongately slotted along one side. To attach a tag, for example, the needle 16 is first inserted through an opening 18 of a tag 17 and then through the weave of fabric 19 to which the tag is to be attached. The end 13 of individual attchment member 11 is then driven through the needle 16 with the filament 12 extending through the needle's slotted side. As the attachment 11 proceeds through the tag 17 and fabric 19, the filament 12 will be bent back parallel to the end 13 as shown in the drawing to permit the passage of the attachment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,375 and 3,735,908 disclose improved versions of these earlier attaching devices. These patents disclose a fluid powered attaching device involving the same insertion principle as that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,666; the needle is moved pneumatically and fasteners are forced therethrough by similarly powered means.
Particular requirements exist for attaching applications involving abnormally high stresses in the fastening process, as for example the attachment of items to thick goods such as heavy socks. The attaching needle in such applications undergoes significant torque during the penetration of thick goods. This torque, if transmitted to the attachment member to be inserted, is likely to cause the member to fracture, particularly at the junction of filament 12 and one end 13. Of course, the use of internally powered attaching devices is preferable for these applications in order to avoid undue operator fatigue. The fluid powered attaching assemblies of the prior art are inadequate from the above criteria.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an internally powered attaching device for the attachment type described above. A related object is to minimize operator fatigue for attaching applications involving heavy goods.
Another object of the invention is the avoidance of fastener breakage during the operation of the attaching device. It is undesirable in this regard for attachment members to undergo significant torque during the attaching process.